


The Important Kisses of One James T. Kirk's Life

by LeeMorrigan



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek Beyond - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek:Into Darkness
Genre: Angst, Crew is family, F/M, Family, Friendship, Heartbreak, Home, Hope, Jim and Bones Friendship, Jim needs a hug, Kirk needs a hug, Love, Original Alien Character - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Human Character - Freeform, Romance, SPACE the Final Frontier, The Enterprise is Jim's home, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMorrigan/pseuds/LeeMorrigan
Summary: James T. Kirk is a lot of things, Captain, friend, daredevil, and survivor. Ten different points in his life when a kiss marked a chapter of his story, from a teenage kiss with a local girl to a kiss from a girl named after a constellation, and a few of the major ones in between. Some are romantic, some are sad, a couple are from a friend.





	The Important Kisses of One James T. Kirk's Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own STAR TREK, just playing in their sandbox for a bit. I got all my information about spellings of names from STAR TREK fansites and this takes place from when Kirk was 14 up to the 5 year mission following the one they were about to start at the end of STAR TREK BEYOND. Gaila, Carol Marcus, and a few others make brief appearances as Kirk remembers them. Bones also gets a girl, because that man deserves someone to hug him after he's had to save Kirk so many times and to keep his mind off being in a tin can, in space.  
> No actual violence only references to it, no sex described, no drug use, no swearing, and there is a bromantic hug. A big one.  
> Please enjoy! Live long & Prosper.

The kiss his first girlfriend ever gave him. It was summer and school wasn’t expected to start for another three weeks. Lizzie was 14 months older than him and at 16, she was beautiful with curly hair and nice boobs. The kiss was a little awkward, what with Jim being a newbie and Lizzie being 4 inches taller than him. It was all teeth and not-knowing where his nose was supposed to be. She was also a bit handsy, and unsure. But they made it work. Jim went home that afternoon with a huge grin even Frank couldn’t wipe off his face. By the time school started, Lizzie had moved on to a guy who could have benched pressed Jim without breaking a sweat, and she acted like that kiss had never happened. That had hurt worse than any punch Frank had thrown.

 

Then there was a kiss from a nurse in an ER somewhere within stumbling distance of a bar Jim had a brawl in. Frankly over the years prior to Pike barging into his life, the brawls and bars had begun to blur a bit. A couple of guys moved in on a girl, her boyfriend tried to shove them off, they started beating up the boyfriend and well, Jim never did care for bullies much. So he and the boyfriend were in the ER being patched up, the bullies were getting treatment at the same ER, and the cops were out in the waiting area conducting interviews. And a certain nurse overheard the girlfriend explaining to the cops about how those guys at the bar got all the broken bones, and when that certain nurse came to check the dermal regenerator on Jim’s nose, she ended up giving him her number. On the way out, Jim went to ask her for her full name, only to be kissed senseless in a hallway. Nurse Lesley didn’t pick up when he called the next day. Still a great kiss though.

 

Gaila. In the library when he was supposed to be meeting Bones. Sometimes he still wondered how things would have been different if she had gotten assigned under Pike, with the Enterprise.

 

Olweyah had the most amazing white-blue eyes and cobalt colored horns protruding from her silky white hair, that she had dyed purple and pink streaks into. It was his first shore leave after getting put in the Captain’s chair. He was still getting his sea-legs about this Being Captain thing. Bones had gone to see his mother, Spock was staying at the embassy with Sarek, Uhura went to see her family in Africa for a festival, and everyone except Jim had somewhere to go, with someone waiting for them. Then Olweyah picked him up at a bar near Starfleet. She was funny and wild, not caring a bit who Jim was or how he had been part of the group who took down those time-jumping aliens or that his father had been the Savior of the Kelvin Crew. Jim had loved it. They danced, they joked, they drank, they kissed. Despite her spikey teeth, she was an amazing kisser. Jim took notes.

 

On a Class-H planet where Jim got hit with some toxin that made him forget who he was for a couple days, there had been a lovely, sweet girl who found him and took care of him. Maya was a healer on her world and she tried her best with her limited tools, as her people shunned modern medicine due to their religious beliefs and Jim was allergic to so many things. The kiss she gave him just minutes before Bones and Spock came to his rescue, was the most tender, soft kiss Kirk had ever had in his 20-odd years of life up to that point. She gave him another before he left. That one was bittersweet. Jim did not care for bittersweet. He had experienced too much of it.

 

Carol Marcus, on a ‘date’ while they were recovering from Khan. It had been forceful, passionate, fiery, and a bit rough. He spent the night at her apartment. In the morning, he went to hold her but she was already up. She had woken with an epiphany; they weren’t meant to be. He had gotten up, quietly dressed, and walked out. She didn’t attempt to talk to him that whole time, nor in the remaining days of his shore leave. He later learned she had transferred from her new position on the Enterprise, to a position on a space station. When he went to rejoin the Enterprise two weeks later, she kissed him one last time. A good luck kiss. He broke his wrist an hour later.

 

Roselynn McCoy, nee Sully. At the wedding reception thrown on a class M planet they were visiting for a short shore leave, she had given Jim a kiss after his Best Man toast. Bones had pretended to throw a death glare his way, though everyone knew Jim would never cross that line, nor would Roselynn. Later, JIm watched the first dance and then quietly slipped away. But not before Bones gave him a crushing hug and thanked him for dragging the doctor into space so he could meet Roselynn. Bones then threatened to hypo Jim into oblivion is he ever told anyone Bones had said that. Jim quickly swore he would never tell a soul. Instead, he went to sit alone with a bottle of Pike's favorite, and he talked to the stars like they were George Kirk and Christopher Pike. He didn't figure Bones would mind his telling them.

 

There had been a kiss from a girl at a party Jim had been forced to attend. Command and Dates only, no excuses. Alohma was the daughter of a particularly stuffy Admiral, and when Bones bugs him about the incident, Jim still blames the copious amounts of alcohol they had consumed, rather than admitting he had attended a few too many weddings and funerals lately. Alohma’s kiss had reflected everything people thought of Jim at her age. When they talked later, she reminded him so much of Gaila.

 

Then there was the kiss that changed his life. Sitting in a quiet observation deck that was closed for redecorating, on Earth’s New Year’s Eve. Jim had been avoiding his crew’s celebrations so as to not be a wet blanket, because having The Captain On Deck had that effect on most festivities. Bones had invited him to join he and Roselynn, but Jim declined with a wide smile and a made-up excuse Bones saw right through, and yet allowed Jim to have. In the observation room, watching stars, Jim noticed he was nolonger alone. Turning, he found one of his best and brightest from Engineering, standing near the doorway. She told him that she was ducking her fellow engineers with their homemade, smuggled, and cheap brews, all getting drunk off their rears and going too far with the drunken PDA. She asked if her being there bothered Jim, so he invited her to join him on the only still-standing bench. For a while, neither spoke. Jim had been hyper-aware of Cassiopeia. The pattern of her breathing, the way her black slacks laid over her legs, how her green T-shirt complimented her skin tone, how the few blue-tinted lights reflected from her dark eyes, and how she radiated warmth like an old wood stove on a cold night. Bones had teased him since she came aboard, about having a thing for her. She made him laugh practically every time they spoke, and she had a way of listening to people that endeared her to the whole crew, with Jim being no exception. Just when he was about to make an excuse to just leave, fearing he was about to do something stupid, Cassiopeia reached for his sleeve. He looked up at her and she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him softly on the corner of his mouth.

“Happy New Year, Jim.”, she said as she moved back.

He smiled in disbelief. She blushed beautifully, then ducked her head a bit as she spoke again.

“It’s midnight, so... I uh…”

Jim nodded.

“In that case,”, Jim leaned closer, stopping just shy of her lips and asked, “may I?”

She met him for this kiss. And the next one.

 

It was another five-year mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life forms, and go where no earthlings had gone before. It was also most likely to be the final five-year mission with his original bridge crew still intact. Soon, promotions would take at least three of them away. After they launched with Jim having returned to his command chair for a while, and they were well under way, Jim went for a walk through the ship. It was something Pike did on the first day of every mission and Jim intended to continue the tradition. He checked in with the MedBay to see how Bones and Chapel were doing and tuning out Bones’s rassafrassing about the perils of space, then to the botany labs to see how they fared, before moving to the meditation gardens to make sure they were all in order. He continued his trek until finally reaching Engineering. It had always been his last stop, though now it had a new reason to be. He went inside, greeted right off by Keenser, before he had stepped for than 3 feet into the space. He greeted a few more people as he headed for Scotty’s makeshift office, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Then two arms snaked around his middle, and a warm cheek pressed to the side of his neck. He smiled, turning in her arms in time for her to greet him with a sweet kiss before leaning to whisper near his ear.

“Welcome home, Jim.”

He smiled. This was home. His Enterprise, his crew, his wife. This was home.


End file.
